In a wireless communication system, multiple antennas may be used to receive multiple incoming signals that may originate from the same communication site and may carry the same source information. The signals, which may be transmitted at substantially the same radio frequencies (RF), may travel through diverse physical wireless media, for example, different geometric paths, and may experience different degradation in signal quality. The degradation may be attributed to noise introduced to the signals, e.g., from the wireless media en route to the respective destinations, for example, respective receiving antennas. Using multiple communication channels, e.g., using separate receiving antennas and signal processing circuitries, may improve the quality of communication between two communicating sites. The receiving site may select a signal based on desired criteria, e.g., using known methods for antenna diversity, for example, based on the highest signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) among the multiple received signals.
A communication device, which is capable of communicating over multiple communication channels, known as path diversification, may include multiple signal processing circuits to process multiple received signals, respectively.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.